


It's Really Ace, Everything's Ace

by illustriousphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Spectrum, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Drabble, ace!dan, aceflux!Dan, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousphan/pseuds/illustriousphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini stories concerning Dan's aceflux life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Ace, Everything's Ace

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist the title i'm so sorry

 I.

 

The first time Dan decided to experiment was with boys. In his room with the lights off, these people with which he shared a gender -- he would think of them. And this, he decided, he liked. He was thirteen, and Dan liked boys.

At school, he sought nobody out. Boys nor girls, and he liked this.

 

II.

 

At sixteen a girl kissed him. Afterward he felt cloudy for days. He liked this, too. She was sweet and nice and funny, and soon enough he kissed her back. Now he can’t remember her name -- just that girls were good. Girls were the smell of sweet wine and the feeling of lying at home after a long day. He dated her for half a year.

 

III.

 

At eighteen, a friend brought him to a stripclub. As soon as he left the house, he knew. Tonight would be not just _a_ night. Dan’s gut told him that this would probably be where he lost his virginity.

He was proved right by a guy with blonde curly hair. He wasn’t quite gentle, but he was understanding. Slow but quick with his wits, his mouth tasted of something burnt and sugary. Dan enjoyed every minute of it, kissed him back with his teeth, never asked him for his number.

At home he found a condom in his wallet, a winky face written on it in sharpie. He laughed, stowing it away where nobody else would find it. Out of the irrational fear of accidentally outing himself to his mother -- or whoever else decided to snoop in his room -- he eventually threw it out. The winky face smiled up at him from the bin, a silly reminder, but a good one.

 

IV.

 

Girls began to taste rougher after this. Throughout his gap year, he kissed many girls, many boys. _Girls are easier to fuck. Boys are easier to make love to._  And he liked them both, in different respects. And sometimes he just didn’t care for either -- no matter the level of intimacy, there were days when he just wouldn’t get anything from it, and some when the idea simply repulsed him. More often than not, he found himself not knowing what he wanted. This was completely okay by Dan; most others didn’t think the same.

 

V.

 

He kisses Phil for the first time in his house in Manchester. They kiss without laze and Dan learns how to give hickeys. He turns Phil’s body into something of a Starry Night, or at least, that’s what Dan thinks. Phil laughs about the gentle bruises’ seemingly-random placement.

Dan expects Phil to be disappointed with him when he says no. Instead Phil just says _okay, wanna go play a videogame or something?_ At this suggestion they make it to the living room and promptly end up distracting themselves again. Phil’s lips are fluid, languid and lovely. Dan aches with the ease of it all.

“Hey Phil? Thanks for not making things weird.”

For the whole weekend of Dan’s visit, that’s how things stay.

  
VI.

 

Phil learns quickly about Dan’s shifting outlooks on the subject of sex.

Between them there are varying kinds of bruises: the soft purples of romance, the fresh reds of a new kind of sex, the yellows of aftercare. Dan loves them all at different times.

Phil loves all of Dan, all the time.

But the things that strike Phil most about their relationship are the mundane realities. When browsing through the internet, he might find himself asking to borrow Dan’s laptop charger. When they haven’t gone grocery shopping in a while, Dan will ask if Phil wants to go out for dinner.

The things that make him smile and love Dan even more aren’t what he first thought they would be. Dan’s dry humour and plain beauty had originally been Phil’s main points of fixation; at first, as Dan had explained that “there are some days where I just don’t like sex,” it had been confusing and unnavigable.

But Dan had taken Phil’s hand -- ever-patient and willing -- led him through the maze, and given him a map.

And it’s the simpleness of it, the easy naturalness, that keeps them together.


End file.
